ChimerEX
ChimerEX is a powerful monster fused of every monster from the Monster Graveyard, listing all of his components would probably take until and beyond the page writer's death. Appearance ChimerEX can take on a number of appearances depending on what kaiju it lets manifest on it. It's base body is a terrifying Gomora with Galberos' heads on its back, a Baltan head on its tail, and a sideways mouth on its chest, which has an eye above it. History Redux And Tiga: Kaiju Exterminatus After the Fantas unleashed Imitation King Myra, Ultraman Renius and a meteor appeared. Out from the meteor came Super EX Gomora. The monster attacked Tiga, Redux, and Renius who were all fighting IKM. IKM tried to fight SEXG, but was thrown out. Eventually both monsters were destroyed as the Alien Fanta came out with a new transformed ship named UF-FOE. While everyone was distracted, the souls of millions of monsters began to possess Super EX Gomora's corpse and deformed it. Super EX Gomora had become ChimerEX. The menacing monster attacked the ultras and caused them great trouble. When UF-FOE came back after temporarily retreating, ChimerEX sent signals from it's tail to commune with them. It offered to help them takeover Earth if they would help destroy Tiga, Renius, Redux, and Ragul. They accepted the offer, and began to fire lasers at Tiga. During the great fight, ChimerEX's body morphed to become even more grotesque. A Baltan in a Crystallium Builigamo appeared and teamed up with the ultras. After a hard fought battle, ChimerEX and UF-FOE were blown up and all the heroes went to do different things. Powers and Abilities *Thick Hide: ChimerEX's hide is extremely tough to get through, only a combined beam can hurt it. *Body Summoning/Soul Manifesto: Out of ChimerEX's body, features of the beasts that form him can manifest. These include: **Nosferu Claws: The claws of Nosferu materialize on ChimerEX's arms for use in melee combat. **Galberos Heads: Multiple appendages can be released from ChimerEX's back, which take the appearance of Galberos' heads. Presumably, they can use the powers of Galberos, such as fireballs and illusions. **Baltan Pincer: The Baltan head on its tail transforms into a Baltan pincer, still retaining Baltan eyes and a mouth thing. **Maga-Crystal Crown: ChimerEX can manifest Maga-Crystals from its head, forming a crown-like structure. **Wrist Shells: ChimerEX can conjure shield-like shells from its wrists to block attacks. It is unknown what kaiju they are from. **Melba Wings: ChimerEX can materialize Melba's wings, allowing it to fly. *Regeneration: ChimerEX appears to have the ability to regenerate to a certain extent, wounds being covered by more grotesque and malformed parts. *Death Beam: ChimerEX can fire a beam from any of it's mouths that can easily overpower an ultra. *Shield: The mouth on ChimerEX's chest can conjure a barrier around the monster, although this was easily broken by Tiga. *Speech: The Baltan head on ChimerEX's tail can communicate with other beings. It can also speak through the mouth on its chest. Weakness According to Redux, ChimerEX is "the creation of separation and anger," and as such, if its opponents unite, "it will be purified before dying." Trivia and Notes *Ironically, ChimerEX is probably the toughest foe in the Redux and other one RP series alongside Emperor Regulan. *If you're not posting your stuff on here that you're using this guy, you MUST tell me if you are. Category:Flurrthegamermixel Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Fusion Kaiju Category:Daikaiju Category:Emgaltan Category:Final Kaiju Category:OP Characters Category:Free-To-Use